Perfect
by Rattokan
Summary: Han pasado ya años desde las aventuras de los medaguerreros y sus compañeros ahora ikki hara algo que involucrara a cierta chica


**un pequeño one-shot para divertirse**

 **recuerdo que cuando era pequeñ , veia este anime en jetix, cuando jetix era el mejor canal después de fox kids.**

 **siempre quise que ikki y arika quedaran juntos xD. eran una de mis parejas favoritas**

 **espero les guste.. y si no...**

 **chingue a su madre el america xd**

* * *

 ** _one-shot..._**

 ** _perfect..._**

— Como es que me metí en esto? —se pregunto un joven de 18 años, que se encontraba detrás del escenario de la casa de su amiga karin, con un traje acomodándose la corbata

— No se supone que quieres declararte a arika? —pregunto el pedazo de chatarra

(*hey! A quien llamas pedazo de chatarra, escritor idiota)

— Si, pero yo quería hacerlo de manera sencilla no sé cómo karin me convenció de hacer esto —aclaro el chico de coleta baja

— Pues…. ella dijo que sería buena idea hacerlo en la fiesta de disfraces —contesto metabee a su amigo

— Rayos metabee, como hare para no ponerme nervioso frente a todos —miro el reloj de la pared dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era — ahhh !, metabee, porque no me dijiste que ya era tarde —exclamo el medaguerrero

— Que! Yo no tenia que decirte nada!, se supone que tú eres quien sabia la hora —Acuso el medabot

Ikki al darse cuenta de que su metabot tenía razón se calmó, miro a su amigo, para seguidamente agacharse a la altura de este

— Perdóname amigo, es solo que….. Estoy nervioso —comenzó a temblar— Y si no me acepta….. y si sigue gustándole ese tal Belmont…—seguía hablando sin sentido, tanto que metabee comenzaba a desesperarse

— Quieres callarte!, ella no te rechazara, por si no lo sabias a ella le gustas desde que son niños hasta ahora —dijo metabee a lo que ikki lo miro sorprendido

— Tu como sabes eso? —cuestiono el azabache

— Porque brass me lo dijo en nuestra cita. — el medabot tipo KBT se dio cuenta de lo que dijo…

— Ohhh.. así que en tu cita… y con brass —hablo el chico con picardía y una cara muy curiosa, provocando que metabee se sonrojara

(porque si amigos, los medabots se sonrojan… yo vi como metabee se sonrojaba en el capítulo donde aparece oceana)

— No se te hacia tarde —dijo el medabot cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia un lado con un sonrojo en su rostro metalico

— Es verdad! – dicho esto tomo la máscara del renegado fantasma y la coloco en su cara junto con el sombrero— y bien como me veo? —pregunto a lo que metabee subió el pulgar en señal de que estaba bien

[…..…]

En el patio de la casa/mansión de karin se encontraban todos los chicos junto con más personas , todas con disfraces muy bien hechos, un ejemplo de esto es el de samantha, quien iba disfrazada de princesa junto a koji que era el príncipe….. la misma karin iba vestida de megaguerrero espacial x y Henry como un caballero medieval … los demás iban de manera distinta, mosqueteros, vaqueros, luchadores, etc.

(n/a: no recuerdo nombres :"v)

En medio de la pista se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que arika amazake vestida de una sailor guerrera, pero a su propio estilo…. Estaba junto a brass y karin, platicando de cosas triviales.

Poco después, las luces comenzaron a apagarse hasta solo quedar luna prendida en medio de la pista, donde ikki se encontraba parado vestido a lo tuksido mask , quien lentamente se acercó a la joven sailor. Esta no podía creer lo que sucedía.

— Joven guerrera —comenzó a decir el de la capa— le gustaría bailar con este hombre —dijo haciendo una reverencia y dirigiendo su mano hacia ella

— Como negarlo, noble enmascarado — la chica tomo su mano, a lo cual ambos comenzaron a bailar

Todo parecía tan irreal, como si no existiera nadie más, ignorando a todos a su alrededor solo disfrutando de su compañía.

— arika quiero preguntarte algo —el joven intentaba tomar el valor suficiente para actuar

— dime ikki, que sucede? — la chica miro a su acompañante directo a los ojos, ocasionando que este se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba

— Quisieras…. Quisieras.. —no podía articular bien las palabras

— Si? – pregunto, con voz calmada y suave lo cual hace que ikki se sonroje a mas no poder

— quieres… quisieras…. Casarte… con.. conmigo? —al decir esto pareciese que se quitara un peso de encima, pero ahora venía otro… la respuesta

— Lo dices enserio? — arika no creía lo que había escuchado

— Claro que sí ! — contesto este, atrayéndola más hacia el

— Pero… porque yo? — cuestiono sorprendida la reportera

Ikki la miro con ojos tiernos pero a la vez divertidos, acerco su cara a la de ella quedando solo a centímetros de distancia y susurro

— La pregunta es…. Y porque tú no? después de todo eres perfecta — y diciendo esto corto la distancia entre ellos

Los espectadores de dicha escena estaban emocionados, lagunas chicas llorando porque querían algo parecido, otros por las bellas palabras y sus amigos cercanos, porque al fin se decidieron a estar juntos

Arika termino con el beso de forma lenta y miro a ikki de forma seria

— No. —dijo la chica

Ante lo dicho todos quedaron en silencio, no creían que al presenciar tal escena de hace momentos diera tal respuesta

— Pe.. pero porque no —hablo ikki con angustia

— Ikki, ni siquiera hemos sido novios —replico, a lo que el joven se relajó y comenzó a reír— de que te ríes idiota, lo digo muy enserio —termino de hablar con sus brazos en sus caderas

— Lo.. que …. Lo que sucede, es que hace ya años dicen todos que parecemos novios y eso ,pues me hizo pensar — no termino de hablar puesto que lo interrumpieron

— Wow! Tenryou , piensas? —se pudo escuchar el comentario de koji , con un toque de risa

— Si koji, pienso, pero al menos no tengo que ir tras mi novia cuando un insecto aparece —contesto el azabache a su ami/enemigo— por cierto, tienes una araña en el cabello – dijo con el fin de verlo sufrir un poco por la interrupción

— Insecto! — gritó, para ir atrás de samantha y esconderse debajo de su falda

— Bien.. si ya nadie me interrumpirá —exclamó— ok.. y ahora, que dices? —pregunto de nuevo

— Digo que estaría demasiado loca para aceptar —menciono, a lo que ikki bajo la cabeza triste — pero —esto hizo que la levantara— desde niños hemos hecho cosas muy locas, así que.. si, acepto casarme contigo tenryou —habló, tomo a ikki del cuello y le planto un beso que hizo que el ex casi ganador de la liga pokemón… ( lo siento fallas técnicas) del torneo de medabots se alegrara.

Al momento de acabar todo el espectáculo, siguieron con la fiesta, cada uno haciendo algo diferente y divirtiéndose.

Metabee que había llegado mucho después que su compañero fue directo con brass, como siempre con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

— Y bien de que me perdí? —cuestionó

— Oh! Metabee, te perdiste de mucho —respondió su compañera tomando una de sus manos y comenzar a pasear por el jardín …..

* * *

 **bien aqui yo según intentando hacer algo de romance cuando ni yo chuchas se lo que es en si..**

 **pero nah!, espero les haya gustado**

 **shao!**


End file.
